


eternal bonds

by satyrnskies



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Korrasami - Freeform, MaKorra, Masami - Freeform, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Romance, makorrasami - Freeform, makosami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies
Summary: in which mako’s loneliness ends, and he finds his place with the two women he loves most.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	eternal bonds

mako hummed to himself as he walked down the dim street, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. going over to asami and korra’s was one of the few things he looked forward to, and that night was no different.

their call had come later than it usually did, with korra’s oddly quiet voice on the other end, asking if he could make his way over. mako wasn’t hesitant in his response. “of course, give me twenty minutes.”

the young man had dressed with the speed of an eel hound, gathering his wallet and keys and practically sprinting out the door.

he wondered what could be so urgent that they wanted him over that night. usually, the women set a few days out of the week where mako would go over to their place, or the couple would come to his, and indulge in one another’s company. the first time was an accident, when the three of them got a little too comfortable with the firewhiskey a few months ago at a houseparty. asami and korra had invited him back to their home, where the trio spent a very intimate night together. the morning after, when they found how much they enjoyed the evening, the women had decided to keep the arrangement going.

sometimes he stayed the night. on the rare daytime hookup, asami would take the three of them out for lunch at some ritzy place mako never step foot in before. other times they didn’t even have sex; they would simply curl up together and watch a new mover or listen to asami read out loud. but mako knew that some nights, after they had all gotten their fill of one another and the girls curled into eachother, away from him; he knew those were the nights he was meant to leave, the nights he would spend wide awake wishing he was still with the beautiful women.

it kind of felt like he was being used at this point, coming whenever they called like some kind of dog, but the sick part about it was that mako didn’t care. he enjoyed being around the two women, and the loneliness he felt in their absence was worth the pure joy he felt in their presence. at first he thought that he just had some leftover feelings to workout, but each time he left the girls’ apartment the sadness in his chest grew larger. he knew, deep down, that he would never be able to truly move on from the two of them. 

in the eight years since their breakups, mako had gone through a series of flings that never really panned out to anything. he found himself comparing their humor to korra’s, their thoughts on things to asami’s. between the two of them, the women had every single trait mako looked for in a partner, and it drove him crazy. how could he ever truly settle down when he already had the chance to be with the two women he idolized the most? 

he loved that they were together, though nobody believed him about it. their personalities meshed well, he thought, much better than either of them had with himself. it was obvious in the way they looked and moved around one another how deeply their love went. they were a beautiful couple. jealousy was not even a factor; mako loved them, and upon reflection realized that most of the pain he felt around them was more of a genuine longing to be loved in the same way the girls loved eachother.

that’s not to say he didn’t have strong feelings for the two of them. they were both so resilient and courageous, funny, and easy to be around. he adored asami for her kindness, her endless loyalty, and that brilliant brain of hers. she shouldered a lot from a very young age, and handled it with such grace that the untrained eye would never see the true grief asami carried with her. mako respected the woman to the fullest extent. their relationship had been easier to move past. it was a shallow one, deepened by the drama surrounding him and korra and their general inexperience. he knew asami felt the same way for him- an ex that she adored, but held no real romantic feelings for (though the sexual and platonic feelings were there, absolutely). he knew her heart rested with korra, and he couldn’t blame her. his did too.

it’s not like mako was actively in love with korra, but his love for her was much different than his love for asami. they had gone through a lot together, and he had seen the young woman conquer so much pain and turmoil in such a short amount of time. as strong as she was, mako found himself worrying about her incessantly, the aftershocks of tarrlok kidnapping her, zaheer poisoning her... those things had stuck with mako, and each time he was around korra all he wanted to do was hold her to him and to never let her be harmed again. it was her that he most often compared his hookups to- it’s hard to top the avatar, he guessed. she was so stubborn, such an open yet inaccessible book. she drove mako absolutely nuts. but spirits, when things were good... mako’s thoughts always seemed to drift to his times with korra, as distant as they were. 

that’s why he didn’t have a problem basically being used as a sex toy; if it meant he could be close to the women he loved, if even for a little while, that was enough for mako. he liked his job, he liked where lived, he loved his brother and his friends. being around korra and asami was just the only real thing that brought color into mako’s monochrome life. 

lost in his thoughts, the young man found himself at the entrance to the couple’s apartment building, buzzing himself in and taking the elevator to the top floor, humming all the way. 

he knocked loudly on their door, taking a step back and steadying himself with a nervous breath. mako didn’t know why he always got so anxious before seeing them, his awkwardness showing itself in his posture and bowed stance when the door swung open, revealing a smiling asami. her hair was pinned up at the top of her head, loose curls falling around her delicate face. “hey, mako. come in,” she stepped to the side, straightening her robe. he returned her smile and walked bashfully into the large apartment, locking eyes with korra from the couch.

she had been lounged back, dressed in only the large tshirt she usually slept in with an assortment of loose popcorn across the fabric. “mako!” she exclaimed when she saw him, that killer crooked grin coming across her face. “come sit down, we’ve gotta talk.” 

oh no. mako’s stomach hit the ground. surely they wouldn’t bring him over here at nearly midnight to... what? break up with him? was “breaking up” even the term to use? 

his emotions balling themselves up inside his ribcage, mako walked stiffly to sit on the chair adjacent to korra, whose eyebrows knitted with the sudden change in his demeanor. she didn’t question it, but she also didn’t speak until asami locked the door and came to sit beside her.

the blue eyed girl rested her hand on asami’s leg, sharing a look with her girlfriend before glancing back to mako, who was positively vibrating with anxiety by this point.

“look, mako, i know that this whole... thing, that we have going is... weird!” bless her heart. words were never her strong point. “and i know that you kind of didn’t sign up for this, and we’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you that-“

“please don’t,” mako interjected, his voice small. he didn’t want to hear the words, to feel their rejection of him. how stupid of him to become so attached in this way! he hadn’t even realized how much their arrangement meant to him until he thought it was about to be yanked away. both korra and asami looked puzzled, but he continued before either of them could speak. “i-i know it’s weird, and it’s gotta be even weirder for you guys. i mean, if it’s-if it’s causing problems, or you just flat out don’t want to see me- in that way anymore, then it’s okay!”

the words spilled out in a muffled rush, tumbling over his tongue with no filter. the loneliness of his apartment was even more daunting now, the thought of not being able to touch and kiss the two women before him more than upsetting. asami understood before korra, and the green eyed womans face dropped at the realization of mako’s words. “no! mako, we’re not- we’re not breaking things off.” she leaned forward, resting her hand on the young man’s knee. “we just... there’s just a new development, is all.” 

he had no idea what a new development could mean. were they adding another person? mako didn’t know if he could get behind all that. his mind worked so fast that it didn’t even allow him to feel the relief of asami’s assurance for a few heartbeats, the feeling flooding through him upon the realization. “oh,” he murmured, his face red with shame from his outburst. “oh, okay. uh- good.” he cleared his throat, straightening himself in the chair and looking back at a still-processing korra. “what’s the new development, then?”

the women looked between eachother, and mako could swear he saw asami’s cheeks tinge pink. “korra,” she whispered, resting her head on the girls muscular shoulder. “tell him.” 

“spirits, can somebody please tell me whatever the hell it is before i pass out?” though mako was glad to know they weren’t cutting him off, he was beyond nervous to know what news was so important they couldn’t tell him over the phone.

korra smiled at his words, shaking her head and taking a breath. “asami’s pregnant, mako.”

okay. THAT was definitely not what he was expecting. he’d ask himself how that could be... but in all honesty, he knew that he could count the amount of times he used protection with them on one hand. he stared at the couple, jaw slack and dumbfounded. asami was pregnant, very obviously with his child. asami was pregnant. with his child. he was going to be a father, in a sense. the air left his lungs and stayed suspended in front of his face, taunting him. 

“oh spirits, korra, he’s going to hyperventilate,” he heard asami, but didn’t really see her. memories of his fathers green eyes and his mothers gentle smile flashed in his mind, blurring with the images of korra and asami across from him. 

he felt a set of arms wrap around him, yanking him from his haze. looking up, he found korra’s soft blue eyes just inches from his own, worried. “you okay?” she asked, searching his face. he nodded after a few heartbeats, leaning back to find asami. “are you guys okay? like, did you want this?” he was worried they weren’t ready to become parents, and that he had forced this onto them by being a horny and irresponsible jackass. 

they both nodded, and asami came to stand beside korra, who wrapped a strong arm around the girls waist. “it was unexpected, but we’re so excited, mako. we’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you all week.” 

“all week? how far along are you?” mako was beyond grateful that they were going to keep the baby, and not just that; they were EXCITED for it. he glanced down at asami’s stomach, which showed no sign of a life being created inside. “a month or so, doctor yukama says.” 

korra hadn’t spoken. she kept her eyes on mako, searching for his reaction. he didn’t even know how he should react to a situation like this. twenty six was by no means too young to start a family, he thought. what kind of family would it be? he knew that technically he had rights to the child, and that korra and asami would never deny him a role in the baby’s life, but the unknown of what kind of dynamic would surround it was scary. he would not allow his fear to eclipse asami and korra’s happiness, he decided, and quickly stood on shaky legs to sweep the women into his embrace.

“i’m so happy for you,” he whispered, pulling back to get a better look at asami. “you guys are going to be such wonderful parents.” she smiled, rubbing his forearm in her calming way and glancing over at her partner. korra clapped him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “what, you think you can just make a baby and walk away? i’m shocked, mako.” her tone held a playfully offensive tone, confusing him to no end.

“what?” mako’s voice rose an octave or two, not really understanding korra’s implication. “i-i wasn’t gonna walk away! you know me better than that!” heat rose to his cheeks, and korra simply chuckled and sat him back down, pulling asami back into their seat on the couch. “i KNOW, mako, i’m just teasing.” she shook her head, and mako made a face, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. korra continued a moment later, rolling her eyes. “what we needed to talk to you about is how we’re gonna raise this baby. we knew you’d want to be present,and that’s why we wanted to bring up an option we thought would work for the three of us, if you’ll hear us out.”

mako looked between the two women, who gazed back at him with calm resolve. asami spoke up, tangling her hands with korra’s. “we love you, mako. and we know that you love us, and that you love this baby,” she smiled fondly, glancing down at her stomach. “and we know that the bachelor life is your way, and that you probably don’t want to give up your freedom, but we think... we think that the three of us could make it work. being together, i mean.”

mako couldn’t help but be stuck on their perception of his life. did they not pick up on his pathetic neediness earlier when he thought they were cutting him off? did they truly think that the only things holding him back from being with the two women he loved most dearly in the world was his shoddy ass apartment and a couple hookups? get crucial, korrasami. it took him a minute to process what they were asking of him, but the way his heart soared upon the confirmation was a new high for him. of course they could make it work. they balanced each other out, the three of them, and he couldn’t think of anybody else he would rather have raise his child. 

“we’d be like a little family,” korra added, her voice tinged with hope. her and asami sat in quiet wait, their eyes boring holes into mako. 

like a little family. the thought brought a smile to his face. for so long, his only family was bolin. when they reconnected with their father’s side in ba sing se, mako thought all his familial needs had been satiated. he never pictured himself marrying or having children, moreso the cool uncle that comes around a lot, but the past few minutes had changed that completely. he would no longer be alone. he would be a father, a partner in life to two amazing women. his little family would be perfect.

“of course,” mako said finally. “of course i want that. i want this.” he glanced between korra and asami, his eyes grazing over the latter’s stomach. “i don’t think i’ve ever wanted anything more than this.”

both girls broke out into smiles, breathing sighs of relief. korra leaned over and yanked mako from his chair and onto the couch beside her with unsurprising ease, kissing mako fully on the mouth. “i’m so happy,” she whispered, kissing him again before turning to kiss asami the same way. “we’re having a baby!” the green eyed girl exclaimed, kissing korra’s shoulder and reaching over to squeeze mako’s hand. 

“we’re having a baby,” korra and mako said in unison, the former taking the time to wrap her muscular arms around both her partners. mako grinned, closing his eyes and nuzzling into korra’s side. 

the rest of the night was the happiest of mako’s life, the first they spent as a family. he laid with his head in asami’s lap, fighting the urge to fall asleep as her delicate fingers made their way through his hair. korra was curled into the green eyed girl’s other side, mako’s hand on her thigh and her own hand resting on asami’s stomach. the only real sounds were the humming of generators and stragglers on the street. mako was completely at peace, surrounded by love and filled with it as well. 

thoughts of what their child would be like filled his mind, excitement of the babies arrival running through every nerve in his body. he would get to experience every moment alongside the best mothers he could ever dream of.

he loved his little family. eternity with them would not be long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you liked this, please check out my other fics! mainly atla one shots :) i cherish and love every single reader, kudos, and comment to the fullest extent! 💞 if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests please let me know!


End file.
